Welcome
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Selalu ada kata 'Selamat Datang' untukmu yang ingin kembali./Penantian Sungmin selama lima tahun hanya untuk menyambut kembali sosok itu. Sosok yang memintanya untuk menunggu dengan dirinya yang mengucapkan selamat datang. Akankah penantian lima tahunnya terbayarkan? Akankah sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu kembali?/KyuMin FF/BoysLove/Wanna RnR?


Selalu ada kata 'Selamat Datang' untukmu yang ingin kembali.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Welcome**_

_**I own nothing except the story**_

**Kyuhyun**_** and **_**Sungmin**_** are belong to each other**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sungmin membuka matanya yang masih terasa berat. Cahaya matahari menyergap masuk seolah mengetuk kedua kelopak matanya. Sebelah tangannya terangkat guna menghalau sinar itu. Kemudian kepalanya berputar melihat ke arah jam dinding. Pukul depalan.

"Haaaah," _namja_ bersurai coklat itu menghela napas dan melihat kalender. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa melakukan itu. Bukankah hanya harus menunggu? Janji tetaplah janji, apa kau ingin mengingkarinya?

Kaki _namja_ bernama Sungmin itu berjalan menuju kamar mandi, membenahi diri. Ia tidak akan lupa jika hari ini masih ada jadwal kuliah yang harus dia jalani. Kewajibannya sebagai seorang mahasiswa, mau tidak mau ia tetap bertanggung jawab untuk masa depannya, kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Pukul sembilan lebih sepuluh menit Sungmin berangkat menuju kampusnya. Berjalan sendiri di bawah langit musim semi. Bibirnya melengkung memperlihatkan senyum yang sudah lama ia sembunyikan.

Bukankah hidup harus terus berjalan?

Matanya meneliti hamparan taman yang bunganya belum mekar. Tentu saja. Ini baru awal musim semi. Pasti sangat indah jika bisa menjadi orang pertama yang melihat bunga mekar kembali.

Dan senyuman semakin mengembang di bibir Sungmin, namun…sedetik kemudian senyum itu bergantikan raut keputusasaan.

Musim semi ketiga…dan ia masih berdiri. Memasang tembok kokoh untuk memantapkan hati mengucapkan selamat datang pada seseorang yang berada jauh di sana.

Sungmin tidak ingin seperti ini. Tapi perasaannya, hatinya, janjinya, semua yang ia lakukan…segalanya sudah ia jalani dan akan sangat sia-sia ketika ia harus memilih menyerah. Bukankah hanya perlu menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi?

"Haaah, sudahlah," dan matanya memejam erat ketika bayangan itu terlihat di benaknya.

Menyakitkan.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Mata _foxy_ lucu itu memandang kelas yang ia masuki dengan malas. Menopang dagu dengan tangannya kemudian Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela. Banyak pertanyaan berkeliaran di otaknya.

* * *

'_Ini keputusan yang berat, hyungie~ Empat atau lima tahun itu waktu yang lama. Tidak cukup lama jika kau memang sangat mencintainya. Tapi kau yakin dengan ini?'_

'_Sebagai sahabat yang baik…aku hanya berharap semua harapanmu terkabul, hyung. Tapi…bagaimana jika dia kembali namun tidak ingin mendengarmu mengucapkan selamat datang untuknya?'_

'_Bukankah percuma menunggu tanpa kepastian? Sebuah pesan singkat tidak menjelaskan semuanya, Minnie-yaaa. Aku benar kan?'_

* * *

"Haaaah. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Sungmin pelan, namun hal itu masih bisa didengar oleh seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya.

"Menggerutu setiap hari hanya akan memperpendek umurmu, _hyung_, hihi," kata orang itu setengah bercanda.

Sungmin mengdengus lalu membuka bukunya. "Terlalu cepat untuk membodohiku, Ryeowookie~"

"Kkkk~ habis _hyung_ menggerutu terus, seperti _ahjuma-ahjuma_ saja."

"Hah, sudahlah," balas Sungmin malas lalu fokus terhadap buku di tangannya. Seorang _namja_ lain di sebelah kiri Sungmin menghela napas lalu menatap _hyung_nya ini.

"Aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun dari semua universitas ternama dunia tentang dia. Cukup sulit mengetahui ia ada di mana," ujar _namja_ itu.

Kegiatan Sungmin terhenti, begitu juga dengan Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae –sahabat Sungmin yang langsung memandang Kibum –_namja_ yang barusan berujar.

"Kibummie, bukankah aku sudah bilang tidak perlu—"

"Setidaknya untuk menyakinkan hatimu lagi, _hyung_."

Hening. Keempatnya diam. Sungmin menutup matanya. Ia mencengkeram ujung mejanya erat.

"Kau tenang saja, Kibummie…"

"…aku…sangat yakin pada keputusanku…"

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Matahari senja memang sangat indah. Apalagi jika dilihat dari atas bukit seperti ini. Sungmin memejamkan matanya lagi. Merasakan hembusan angin yang membelai halus wajahnya.

Dan sekelebat bayangan tentang dia kembali bermunculan.

Juga pesan singkat yang ia terima seketika teringat kembali. Sungguh. Sungmin bahkan baru bisa mencernanya beberapa hari setelah pesan itu diterimanya.

* * *

'_Maukah kau mengucapkan selamat datang untuk orang yang ingin kembali padamu di suatu hari pada musim semi keempat…atau kelima nanti?'_

* * *

Mengucapkan selamat datang…? Jadi orang yang mengirimnya pesan itu akan pergi? Sudah pergi malah. Kenapa Sungmin begitu bodoh? Dan ia merasa matanya memanas, padahal suasana saat itu begitu sejuk.

Sungmin…bukan saatnya kau menangis sekarang, batin Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian _namja_ berambut coklat itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan yang ada. Benar-benar merasakan angin senja yang berhembus mesra. Terus seakan membisikkan kekuatan untuk penantiannya.

'Aku janji…aku janji akan selalu ada kata selamat datang untukmu yang ingin kembali…'

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Musim semi keempat. Dan Sungmin masih setia. Tidak ada kabar atau interaksi sedikitpun dengan orang itu. Lucu sekali, bukan?

Sungmin tertawa miris seraya melihat bingkai foto di atas meja nakas yang ada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sosok itu. Mata tajam dengan seringaian yang selalu membuatnya sebal. Namun kehadiran orang itu benar-benar membuatnya sangat nyaman.

Walaupun sosok itu memiliki seringaian yang menyebalkan, tetapi ketika sosok itu tersenyum…hal itu bisa membuat hati Sungmin berdebar. Dan Sungmin sedikit kesal mengakuinya.

Jatuh cinta pada sosok yang bahkan…belum tentu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu itu membingungkan, bukan? Tetapi entah mengapa mengingat pesan itu…seolah membuat Sungmin menarik kesimpulan sendiri bahwa _namja_ itu ingin agar Sungmin menunggunya kembali. Lalu…

"Aish! Apa sih-_-!" Sungmin meremas seprai tempat tidurnya. Lagi-lagi matanya memanas. Dan air mata mengalir begitu saja membasahi pipinya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin membuka matanya di pagi yang sepertinya sangat cerah. Lihat saja, matahari sudah benar-benar menyinari dunia. Matanya melirik ke arah bingkai foto itu lagi. Lalu beralih ke kalender yang tergantung di dekat pintu.

Musim semi kelima.

Tapi sosok itu masih belum datang.

Harus berapa lama lagi Sungmin menunggu?

"Sungminnie~ ada telpon untukmu, sayang~" teriakan sang _umma_ membuat nyawa Sungmin terkumpul sempurna. Dengan langkah gontai ia turun ke lantai bawah berniat menerima panggilan itu.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"_Yeoboseyo_? Dengan sia—"

'Bukti biasa, ku tunggu.'—klik. Sambungan tertutup begitu saja. Mata Sungmin mengerjap. Apa katanya? Bukit biasa?

Memangnya siapa orang itu berani menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke sana?

Eh?

Bukit?

Biasa?

Bukit biasa?

"Ck. Menyebalkan," decih Sungmin kemudian kembali ke lantai atas, secepat kilat membersihkan dirinya lalu langsung berlalu menuju tempat itu.

Kali ini…ia berharap penantiannya berakhir. Boleh kan?

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Sungmin berlari menuju tempat itu. Napasnya tersengal karena lelah. Dan ketika sampai, bukit itu masih kosong. Seketika perasaan kecewa kembali menyergapinya.

Bukan dia.

Orang yang Sungmin tunggu hingga lima tahun ternyata tidak di sini.

Dan yang tadi menelpon, pasti orang iseng yang ingin mengerjainya. Tetapi kenapa? Kenapa Sungmin baru menyadari suara itu?

"Kau datang?"

'DEG'

Jantung Sungmin berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Suara ini. Tidak salah lagi…suara ini pasti suara—

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—"…K-kyuhyun…?"

Panggil Sungmin pelan seiring pergerakkan badannya. Matanya membulat dan memanas. Orang itu…benar-benar orang yang dinantinya.

"K-kyu…hyun?"

Sosok itu tersenyum, dan terlihat sangat tampan di mata Sungmin. Kemudian sosok bernama Kyuhyun itu kembali berucap. "Hei, tuan kelinci. Aku pulang…"

'DEG'

Mata Kyuhyun melembut menatap sosok _namja_ manis yang selama ini ia rindukan. Yang dengan jahatnya menyuruh Sungmin untuk menunggu kepulangannya.

Dan Sungmin tidak bisa berucap lagi. Ia masih menangis, namun ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. Juga seiring dengan angin yang berhembus. Sungmin menyambut Kyuhyun yang selama lima tahun ini ada dipikirannya.

Seperti janjinya pada _namja_ itu…selalu…

…dengan senyuman yang begitu manis, Sungmin membalasnya.

"…selamat datang…"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bukan bagaimana cinta itu diungkapkan dengan kata aku mencintaimu?_

_Atau ketika kalian bersama dan menjadi pasangan dengan kata jadilah kekasihku?_

_Namun cinta yang tulus saling mengikat satu sama lain._

_Walau tanpa pernyataan apapun, hanya dengan kepercayaan yang dipupuk oleh masing-masing hati._

_Selama apapun waktu memisahkan keduanya, lambat laun waktu kan berhenti dan kembali mempertemukan dua hati yang terpisah._

_Tuhan tidak pernah tidur._

_Secuil apapun kesempatan yang kalian miliki untuk bisa bersama, ketahuilah bahwa Tuhan pasti memiliki banyak waktu untuk kalian berbahagia._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

_**T**_

_**H**_

_**E**_

_**E**_

_**N**_

_**D**_

* * *

_**Story by at fyeahchmin**_

* * *

_**Note : Dunno what I made. A little ficlet for you all.**_

_**Wanna given me concrit? Thank you~**_

_**Signed,**_

_**Umu Humairo Cho**_


End file.
